


First Confession on a Bookstore Date

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, hidekane, hidekaneweek, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the bookstore today isn’t really special when it comes to Hide and Kaneki. But today, something’s about to change…</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Confession on a Bookstore Date

**Author's Note:**

> For Hidekane Week Day #1!

"Oiii, Kaneki, is this the one you were talking about?" Inside a certain quiet bookstore of the 20th Ward, Nagachika Hideyoshi once again carelessly raised his voice while waving an old, fragile book about, causing dust to fly everywhere. The bookstore owner, a lady who was an ex-librarian, narrowed her eyes and gave Hide a disapproving look. "Oop~"

And stumbling out from the corner where all old books were kept was Kaneki Ken, someone you’d call a bookworm. He was covered in dust from digging around for the book he wanted, which he now saw in Hide’s hands. In a flash, he was grabbing for it and flipping through the pages.

"Yes, yes, yes! Thanks so much, Hide!"

Seeing Kaneki’s smile, Hide brought a finger to his nose and rubbed against it roughly to hide a blush and a smile of his own as his target of affection merrily paid for the book. As they turned to leave, Hide gave the owner a thumbs up in which she returned with a crooked, toothless grin of her own. Phase #1 of his plan —  _Success!_

On the way home, Hide and Kaneki decided to stop by the playground they used to play a lot when they were young upon Hide’s insistence. With a grin, Hide ran to the swing and threw himself onto it, signalling Kaneki to do the same which the latter did however unwillingly. This was Phase #2, and clearly, it was a success as well.

As for Phase #3, well… Hide was getting slightly nervous.

"Hey, Kaneki. Why don’t you start reading now? I heard this book is  _really_ good.” At this, Kaneki couldn’t help raising an eyebrow. Hide had  _never_ taken such deep an interest in his books before. Today, he had been more than willing and enthusiastic. Not that he was complaining, but still…

Feeling suspicious, he carefully opened to the first page — usually, it was a 3/4 blank page with a one-liner dedication on top. Strictly speaking, it  _was_ a one-liner, but…

It took up the whole page in messily scribbled black marker ink, “I love you, Kaneki Ken!” and in smaller letters, “Please go out with me!!”. The book was shut immediately, loudly, something Kaneki hasn’t ever done with the books he’d loved so much before. Hide, being optimistic as he was, took it positively. In fact, he felt that he’d already won. It was time for the final phase, Phase #4 — the phase he decided he’d only conduct if he felt positive, which he did.

Hide got up from the swing and knelt before Kaneki, picking up the book and placing it into his hands before clasping them tightly himself. Stroking his smooth skin, Hide leaned into Kaneki’s ear and kissed it softly before whispering, “I love you, Kaneki Ken. Go out with me.” Pulling back after feeling Kaneki’s heat, Hide grinned.

"Let’s get along even better from now on, okay, …Ken?"


End file.
